You and Me
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Hey! I decided to write about BH6 and my favorite pairing Gogo and Tadashi. It's a song fic with You and Me from Life House. Please give it a shot and review :)


Hey! I decided to write a fic about Big Hero 6. I heard this song a while ago and thought about Gogo and Tadashi, I just love them together, hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review please! I edited the story because of copyright, it turns out you can´t use song lyrics even if it's not for lucrative reasons. So hear the song while reading this =). And thanks already for the reviews and favs.

By the way I haven't written in a while and also English is not my native language, so I apologize if something is not well written.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

 **You and Me**

It was the New Year's Eve party in the Nerd Lab, the gang decided to celebrate together this year and with all of the other students of the robotics lab. Tadashi had arrived a little bit earlier than his friends and was drinking a beer and chatting with one of the guys there when he heard the door open and turned around just to see everybody get in.

Wasabi was dressed as usually, Fred was a little less informal and Honey Lemon was wearing brown pants with a yellow shirt. The las one getting in was Gogo, and when Tadashi saw her, time stopped, she was wearing a black dress with golden straps and a pair of matching black shoes, she was stunningly beautiful. And from that moment his mind couldn't focus on anything but her.

She found his eyes just a moment latter and a soft smile escaped her lips, making him smile like a fool. He stood there, not moving not doing anything, just watching her, until reality hit him and he decided to greet her.

He approached the gang greeting all of them with a smile, going for Gogo as the last one just to stay but her side.

-You look beautiful- Tadashi whispered, making sure Gogo was the only one to hear him. He waited patiently for her answer, feeling a little bit nervous with each second. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks and he smiled even wider. Just when she looked like she was about to answer he heard Honey shouting.

–I love this song! We have to dance- And just like that she grabbed Gogo and disappeared in the crowded, improvised, dance floor. They all watched them dance for a while until Wasabi said – Guys, let's get a drink- So they headed to the table where the drinks and food had been placed.

They talked for a while, but Tadashi couldn't follow the conversation. He was too focused on Gogo, forgetting his surroundings.

And just while watching her, he decided that today was the day to tell her about his feelings, even if it meant receiving a punch in the face.

The music changed to something slower and he watched as she and Honey Lemon joined them in the table. When she was next to him he took her hand and asked –Would you join me for a dance?-, getting just a nod as an answer and a huge encouraging smile from his friends.

As they walked to the danced flor he realized how nervous he was for being alone whit her even in that crowded room. And how scared he felt for the decision he just made, for everything he got to loose.

They danced slowly, never looking away for each other eyes.

He didn't know how to start, what to say, what to do. It was the perfect moment, with her in his arms, a beautiful song playing, but words weren't coming. He began tripping with words, gaining a weird look from her. And decided to shut up and dance. Making her give a turn with the rhythm of the song.

She looked perfect, a little bit different than usual, maybe because of the dress or the makeup, he couldn't point out what it was exactly, but she was just perfect.

She gave another turn and a dashing smile, and he knew he was doomed to love her forever. He loved the way she smiled or frowned, when she shouted or looked angry, how she could concentrate with her bike for hours and wonder in classes. How she mocked him for building a gigantic marshmallow and her fixation with black coffee. He loved everything about her.

He took her hand with one of his and got a small step closer wrapping his other arm around her in a half embrace. She looked at him surprised, but didn't go away. And he knew it was now or never.

–I love you- He heard himself whisper, while her eyes opened surprised, her hand left his and she stopped dancing. He was suddenly aware of his heart pounding and time passing with every tic from the clock.

His eyes left hers, founding his shoes. He was about to turn around when she grabbed his hand and whispered softly –I love you too-

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

I really hope you like it! It didn't turned exactly as I planned it but I liked it at the end.

Please Review!


End file.
